


super(hero) double trouble {the adorable adventures of tommy and lily queen}

by beinmyheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles from the eyes of the mischievous Queen twins: Tommy and Lily!</p>
            </blockquote>





	super(hero) double trouble {the adorable adventures of tommy and lily queen}

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thanks to the lovely longlivefelicitythequeen for editing this!  
> Please go check out her fics on here or Tumblr. They're golden <3

In the eyes of Lily Dearden Queen – a 4 year old with blonde curly hair and big blue eyes that will surely kill all the boys when she’s older - life’s pretty great.

There’s bright pink tutus and jet black combat boots. There’s toy bows just like Daddy’s and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on Mommy’s Tablet. There’s Tommy, her twin brother who’s always insisting he’s 3.2 seconds older but she doesn’t care because he’s her best friend anyway. There is Daddy’s warm hugs and Mommy’s sweet kisses.

But right now, Lily’s not too pleased with the world because there’s a fancy party at Mommy and Daddy’s work and it’s interrupting her busy life as a superhero. 

“But, Mommy! Why can’t I wear my boots and arrow necklace that Daddy made me?” Lily whines.

 

(Felicity will forever regret and love leaving their daughter to roam the Foundry with Oliver, only to find Lily inspecting the weapons tray as Oliver tells her the names).

 

“Lily, sweetie. You can’t be a princess like Elsa in that pretty blue dress if you don’t wear your ballet flats and that beautiful necklace that Nanna Smoak gave you.” Felicity sighs, she knows she’s fighting a losing battle. 

“I can’t be a superhero and save the day if I’m a princess, Mommy. Where would I put my arrows?” Lily protests, making a face exactly like her fathers.

Suddenly, Daddy is there – apparently Tommy has hacked the lighting system again and Mommy leaves to check on Tommy while she mumbles something about, “ _your_ stubborn daughter”. 

Oliver crouches down to Lily and says “Hey baby girl, are you giving Mommy trouble?”

“Mommy won’t let me wear my boots or arrow necklace! How can I help Aunty Thea and Uncle Roy tonight if I’m not wearing my superhero costume?” Lily frowns.

Oliver laughs while he says “I think your Aunt and Uncle will be okay without you for one night, honey. How about I make you a deal? You can wear your boots if you wear Nanna’s pretty necklace? We won’t tell Mommy, it’ll be our secret.” He winks at his daughter.

 

(Oliver will never admit to Felicity that seeing Lily in a light blue party dress with shiny black combat boots poking out underneath is the cutest little thing that he’s ever seen.)

 

“Okay!” Lily rushes over to plant a big sloppy kiss on Oliver’s cheek, “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Lils.” Oliver replies as he puts on her boots and necklace then scoops her up and places her on his hip.

“Let’s go save Mommy before Tommy puts the house in lock down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos make my world go round, lovely people!
> 
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr: emmajadex1989


End file.
